Merecer y querer
by creepydoll10
Summary: "No todo lo que queremos es lo que merecemos…y no todo lo que merecemos lo queremos.."... Un regalo de navidad para Diana


**Merecer y querer**

La risa de un bebe resonaba en la habitación, mientras los rayos de sol la iluminaban….

- ¿Porque tan risueño mi nenito?- menciono una mujer con voz dulce mientras se acercaba a la cuna y cargaba a su pequeño retoño.

- ¿Quieres jugar con mami?- él bebe contestaba con risas y pataleos, feliz por estar en los brazos de su madre.

Hace varios años antes a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que se convertiría ella en una madre dulce, amorosa y dedicada, ni siquiera que se casaría con su esposo y que formaría la familia, que ella en el fondo, deseaba tanto…ella tampoco se lo hubiera imaginado, incluso si alguien se lo hubiera mencionado lo más seguro es que estallaría en carcajadas y no creía ni una sola palabra, sobre todo porque ella sentía un inmenso amor por un hombre….que no era su esposo.

Mientras arrullaba a su bebe recargada en el marco del balcón, recordaba como termino casada con el mejor hombre que había existido en Konoha, el actual hokage….

**2 años atrás….**

En un campo de entrenamiento se veían dos siluetas bajo la luna, una era de un hombre que estaba parado mientras observaba a la otra silueta que pertenecía a una mujer que estaba arrodillada en el suelo y abrazándose a si misma….

-¿PORQUE UCHIHA? ¿PORQUE LO HISISTE?- gritaba con dolor la pelirroja que estaba arrodillada y llorando, ella siempre fue centrada y razonaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, jamás se permitiría que la vieran llorando y débil, como lo estaba en ese momento, pero el dolor que sentía en su corazón ya era demasiado no aguantaba más…cuando pensó que todo iba bien, tenía que caerse todo a pedazos…

- No tengo ninguna excusa para darte, solo quería decirte mi decisión- dijo el moreno con la seriedad que le caracterizaba…por dentro moría de dolor igual que ella.

-casarte con Sakura… ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres?-susurro la chica-TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE ERA MENTIRA ACASO!- volvió a gritar y en cada palabra se le detonaba el dolor que sentía.

-ella fue antes que tu…además tendrá a mi hijo-finalizo Sasuke, aunque ella no lo supiera cada palabra pronunciada le dolía, pero no podría demostrárselo…era lo mejor…_que Karin nunca se entere que la amo_…decía para sus adentros el menor de los Uchihas

_Sakura…hijo…Uchiha_… esas eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza de la Uzumaki…eran las palabras que la mataron…

Después de esa noche Karin trataba de seguir con su rutina normal como si no le afectara la reciente boda anunciada del Sasuke, gracias a su habilidad no se lo había topado, no quería verlo….al menos eso era lo que se repetía en su cabeza cada vez que se levantaba, pensaba que entre más rondara esa idea en sus pensamientos se volvería real mágicamente…

Mientras se dirigía al mercado para comprar su despensa de la semana sintió un chakra que conocía bien, aunque en esta ocasión se sentía diferente a otros días.

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado en una banca del parque, se sentía triste, desilusionado y con el corazón roto… ¿_Porque te duele tanto? ¿Porque te sorprendes? Sabes que este día llegaría tarde o temprano- _pensaba el chico, pero como no iba a doler , como no ibas a sentir que tu alma se desgarra cuando tu primer amor, la persona más importante de tu vida, la mujer con la que deseabas formar una familia y hacerla feliz el resto de sus días, se casaba con alguien más y no con cualquiera si no con tu mejor amigo…Naruto Uzumaki había recibido muchas herida mortales en su vida, pero para él recibir la noticia de esa boda fue una puñalada directo al corazón, cuando ella se lo dijo brincando de alegría y una emoción casi infantil, solo le atino a decir un leve "felicidades" y se fue, no estaba seguro si aguantaría mucho más en su presencia sin que las lágrimas empezaran a fluir…

-ya te enteraste verdad-lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz femenina, al voltear a verla se dio cuenta que era la ex compañera de Sasuke.

-A que te refieres Karin?- contesto el rubio tratando de componer una sonrisa.

-Conmigo no funciona fingir, recuerda que soy un ninja sensorial-se sentó a su lado la pelirroja- más a parte cualquiera que te viera sabría que te sientes de mierda, ¿O me equivoco?-

Naruto solo atino a voltear a ver el piso con la mirada triste y quedarse callado, ella sabía perfectamente sus sentimientos hacia la pelirosa, lo había sentido cuando él estaba cerca de la chica, un amor tan puro y sincero que a veces sentía envidia hacia la ojiverde porque alguien la amaba de esa manera,…_realmente eres una estúpida Sakura Haruno…Sasuke no te ama y jamás te amara como él_- pensó Karin, sabía que era verdad, que Sasuke la amaba a ella aunque nunca se lo dijera…aunque se casara con otra.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? Brindemos por la mala suerte que tienen en el amor los Uzumakis- propuso con algo de burla la chica.

-Me parece bien- acepto el ojiazul

Ese fue el inicio de una relación de amistad y compañerismo, que en un futuro se convertiría en algo más…Ambos chicos sabían que jamás amarían a otras personas como habían amado por primera vez, y también sabían que no querían jugar con los sentimientos de alguien más al tratar de amar al menos un poco; por eso cuando llego la boda no sintieron que se estaban equivocando había cariño, querer y sinceridad entre ellos, y estaban seguros que ninguno obligaría al otro más de lo que podían.

Con su bebe dormido en brazos Karin recordaba todos esos sucesos con una sonrisa, ella no se arrepentía de haber formado una familia con el actual Hokage Naruto Uzumaki y dudaba que en algún futuro se arrepintiera, aunque no lo amaba como lo había hecho con Sasuke Uchiha y sabía que él no la amaba como a Sakura Haruno, pero entre los dos existía un lazo muy fuerte casi parecido al amor…

-¿qué tanto piensas amor?- le susurraba su esposo en el oído, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- En nada, simplemente arrullaba a nuestro pequeño ninja- dijo con una sonrisa, volteo la cara para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pues qué bueno que ya se durmió porque la verdad estoy hambriento Karin-chan dattebayo jejejej- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

Levantando la ceja y mirándolo con ojos de molestia la pelirroja le contesto- hay comida en el refrigerado, calienta si quieres comer- camino hacia la cuna con la barbilla alzada.

-No seas cruel Karin-chan, no es justo- replico el Uzumaki con un puchero.

La mujer lo volteo a ver y no puedo evitar que se le saliera la risa- te ves tan patético que ya me diste lastima jajajaja ok vamos a la cocina para que me digas que se te antoja-y camino hacia la puerta.

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Karin dio un último vistazo a la habitación, a su hijo y hacia el árbol que estaba afuera enfrente del balcón… _sigues siendo un idiota_- fue lo último que pensó la Uzumaki antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al verla fuera de su campo de visión salto del árbol para dirigirse a su casa, durante estos dos años había hecho lo mismo, vigilarla desde lejos, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no necesitaba ser vigilada ya que tenía como esposo a uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha…pero era lo único que podía hacer para al menos sentirla algo cerca de él, desde que tomó la decisión de casarse con la Haruno sus únicos placeres eran tener a su hija y poder ver a Karin una hora por día desde lejos, lo cual aparte de sentir algo de calidez en su pecho también sentía como si le clavan algo en el pecho…verla y saber que no era de él era la tortura que se había ganado por haberse dejado llevar una noche por el alcohol, por haberse casado con una mujer por la que no sentía nada, por ser un idiota…

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa triste cuando el entro a la casa.

El moreno no le contesto subió directo al cuarto de su hija para verla.

La pelirosa ya ni le preguntaba a donde había ido, ya lo sabía y ya no le importaba, al principio había dado lo mejor de ella para que su matrimonio funcionara, poco a poco se dio cuenta que era imposible él no la amaba, no sentía nada por ella….Sakura se dio cuenta que ella tampoco lo amaba tanto como creía y que era un simple capricho el cual al momento de cumplir se volvió una pesadilla y su condena…por no haberse dado cuenta que el amor verdadero y perfecto ya lo tenía y lo dejo ir por sus niñerías.

_Naruto- _pensó con tristeza la ojiverde al voltear a ver la luna tras la ventana.

_"No todo lo que queremos es lo que merecemos…y no todo lo que merecemos lo queremos.."_

_bueno pues este es mi regalo de intercambio para Diana, espero que te guste trate de hacerlo mejor posible_

_es la primera historia que escribo sola así que...espero consejos o criticas :P_

_felices fiestas :3_


End file.
